The Flaws and Virtues of Luffy's Nakama
by AnberlinEve
Summary: A series of character studies on each of the crew's negative and positive traits. Because everybody has a most disliked or hated character and sadly, not even Luffy's crew can escape that. First chapter - Usopp is a lying coward. Lovers and haters are equally welcome. XD Read and you might be surprised.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the One Piece characters. This is only for non-commercial use and done with the desire to contribute to the creativity of the One Piece universe. All hail Oda-sensei. :D

**Author's Note:** I wrote this on a whim about the OP characters and each of their flaws and strengths. It really pains me and frustrates me when haters start flaming the characters for all their flaws and can't see past the surface. Like Nami for example, but this first one is on Usopp, for Usopp is widely regarded as a coward, and all in all this is true to an extent. But let's continue on, shall we?

* * *

Usopp is a coward. Always one of the first to run, to think of escaping and always, always labeled as one of the Weakest Trio, the other two spots being reserved for Nami and Chopper, them being the ones most easily spooked by the uncanny dangers of the Grand Line.

Of course, he would argue with you a thousand and one reasons on why he doesn't want to fight the enemy which towers eleven feet over him, doesn't want to get on that dangerous island of man-eating elephants, doesn't want to because running would have been a better option. Because, after all – he is a long ranged sniper, not a three katana wielding demon of a man or a knight in shining armor with terrorizing kicks or a monster of a boy with iron fists and an immovable will.

Usopp is a liar. If you asked him for a self introduction the stuff he says would go past the boundaries of outrageousness. Just like his namesake, he can ramble on and on about The Adventures of the Great and Mighty Captain Usopp, Volume 2031, Issue Number 43, complete with a full synopsis of each adventure and dramatic music on the side. Perhaps it is a childhood habit from the denial of the loss of a father figure, a mask to shield his insecurities and an underlying, raw need to prove that one day, one day he would really be capable of all the stories he says.

And when the battle grows hot and the deck's covered in sweat and blood and scuffed over with sword nicks and broken wood that has been punctured and punched and kicked into a desperate mess. When the scent of danger is so pungent the air reeks of the sharp taste of fear each time he breathes in and he knows that his friends' backs are against the wall and this time, this time they may not be so lucky, this time they may not escape unscathed.

During times like this, Usopp is no fool. The blood dripping down Zoro's mangled body is as real as the fallen figure of Sanji and as impossible as the straw hat crushed beneath the enemy's sneering feet. Through the hazy mirage from Nami's staff, he doesn't have to squint to know that Robin is laying motionless on the ground behind Nami's silently shivering form, nor does he need to look anywhere else to sense the freezing rage of Brook's sword and the deafening cries from Chopper and Franky.

The monster before him and inside of him raises its ugly head and roars a mocking laugh at him. _Look at how weak you are…How you all are…Insolent fools! Do you really, seriously think you can survive the New World? That you are strong enough to take on unimaginable monstrosities and come out of it alive and whole?! That two years of training is enough to prepare you for a suicide march into an empty dream! Idiotfoolliarcowardimbecilen aiveimpossible – _

"Enough." The voice that says this doesn't shake.

_What is this? Another front of tomfoolery? Stop putting up a façade boy! It doesn't suit you, you know you really ought to just give up and run away with your tail between your legs, like the weak, little, wretched, worthless man you are – _

"SHUT UP. Just _shut_ the fuck up." The feet belonging to this voice that stand on this godforsaken ground do not quake and refuse to fall on buckling knees.

"Usopp…" Nami and Chopper's voices are softer than the loud rush of blood to his head.

"I won't run." And this is a promise, one he will never break or give into despite the monsters awaiting him and the ones buried deep in his soul. "I won't run, and I will make sure you shut the hell up until I pummel you into the ground and make you pay."

_Oh is it now, I'm so scared, how threatening, is that another lie of yours, Long nose?_

"He isn't lying." The answer from Zoro's smirking lips is the truth. For beneath the layers of falsehoods and conjured up stories, there is a sliver of truth which outshines the boy and makes the man.

In times like this, Usopp is no liar.

_But aren't you scared? I know your knees are shaking and I can hear your breath rattling around in your scrawny chest, pray tell you're scared, aren't you? I know you fear me, don't deny it!_

"I'm scared." He breathes out the truth and it is met with silence. "I'm frightened as hell." But he won't run.

He won't run and that's all that matters. He will stay and fight to the death, for his life and the lives of all his friends around him. For them he will stand still and strong and chase down all his demons and face them one by one in moments like this.

In moments like this, Usopp is the bravest.

* * *

**End Note:** I really feel that people don't take into account what being brave really is about. Just because you don't fear something doesn't mean you are brave, rather it is the opposite. You are brave when you face your fears head on despite feeling that constant fear like a knife on the back of your neck. To me, Usopp might as well be the bravest at times.

Please feel free to give me your two cents and other 'flaws' in other characters you'd like to see!


End file.
